Battle of the Nerds Reboot
by DiamondHeart31
Summary: Warning: Huge crossover. Reboot of my old story. Young minds from different worlds will compete and test their knowledge of technology. Can Jack win or will everyone lose?
1. Prologue

A hooded figure stood alone in a room, staring at hologram monitors. Selected children from multiple worlds were on them, and while they were all different, they shared one trait.

They were all geniuses.

Some of them were very young while some were close to adulthood. But their minds are still developing, which is why they were needed.

All of them had different goals; some of them wanted to take over the world while others wanted to save or protect it. They created machines for evil, for good, to show off, for the awards or simply for the sake of creating. They were warriors, heroes, villains, inventors and public menaces.

Different people, different worlds, different races, all with different ideals. All of them whom were about to meet their destiny.

With a wave of his hand the screens went away except for one. "Let the battle begin," he said, touching the screen to set the plan into motion.


	2. Chapter One: Nerds Gone Missing

The first chapter of the "Battle of the Nerds" reboot. Enjoy

I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, Johnny Test, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Sonic, Static Shock, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Dexter's Laboratory, Ben 10, Teen Titans, Kim Possible or Jimmy Neutron.

Jack groaned when the alarm woke him up. It wasn't his alarm clock however, but the alarm for Shen Gon Wu.

"Great, I love getting up early to get my ass handed to me," Jack mumbled rubbing the back of his neck. He really needed to stop falling asleep at the lab table. Slipping on his signature black trench coat, he grabbed some banana pudding from his fridge and hopped in his jet.

The only Wu Jack had left was his monkey staff, so he'd probably stay out of the showdown in fear of losing it. One might ask the question why Jack even bothered showing up to showdowns. Actually the Xiaolin and Heylin asked that all the time.

The sad truth was, that despite all the warriors hating him, they were the closet thing Jack had to friends. Hell, he didn't even mind the beatings because he was so touch starved. It wasn't long before Jack arrived to the location of the Shen Gong Wu, the monks already there and listening to Dojo explain what the Wu did.

"It's called the Xúnzhǎo Glass, just think of a person or place and the Xúnzhǎo Glass will show it to you," Dojo explained, letting out a chuckle, "Dashi and I would use it to spy on girls."

"That explains why the Falcons Eye lets you see pass solid objects," Rai laughed, earning a punch from Kimiko.

"I do not understand," Omi said puzzled, "Why would Dashi spy on girls and how is that connected to the Falcon's Eye?"

An awkward silence followed, the dragons acting nervous and looking everywhere but Omi. Jack decided to throw them a bone and turned the attention to himself, "Hey Xiaolin losers."

"Jack Spicer," Omi shouted, not noticing how everyone sighed in relief at the change of subject, "Surrender now!"

"How can I surrender if we're not fighting," Jack asked.

"Because...," Omi stopped to think of a response but came up with nothing. "Oh, just lose yourself Jack Spicer."

"I think you mean get lost, Omi," Clay cut in.

"That too."

No response came from Jack and they noticed he was gone. "Did I really make Jack leave," Omi gasped.

Kimiko scoffed, "Please, he probably started looking for the Wu already, and we should do the same."

"Right, we need to find it before any other Heylin show up," Rai said and they started the search.

"Come on Sheldon, you can do this," Sheldon said under his breathe, trying to pump himself up. The school dance was this Saturday and he was going to ask Jenny to go with him. Sure she turned him down every other time there was a dance, or when he asked her out on a date, and she liked his alto ego Silver Shell. But she seemed to be in a good mood today, so maybe she'd at least consider it.

It was lunch time and Jenny was already in the cafeteria sitting next to Brad. Sheldon bought his lunch and started to head towards their table when a foot shot out and tripped him. The room quickly filled with laughter, which usually didn't bother Sheldon since he was use to being bullied. But it broke his heart when he saw Jenny giggling too.

With a quivering lip, Sheldon was forced to do the walk of shame out of the cafeteria. Sheldon went to the bathroom to wash the food off of his shirt. Since all he had to work with hand soap and paper towels his shirt was still a mess.

Sheldon did his best t swallow the lump in his throat and tried to calm down. Class would start soon and didn't want to look like he had been crying. He didn't need to give anyone something else to tease him about.

"Hey Sheldon buddy, are you alright," Brad asked as he walked into the bathroom. If he noticed how Sheldon looked close to tears he didn't show it. "You're not hurt are you?"

"Just my pride," Sheldon answered, giving Brad a sad smile. "Don't take this the wrong way, but why are you here?"

"I just wanted to check on you, and to see if you wanted to borrow this," Brad said, offering a white button down shirt like the one he wore under his vest. "My mom sometimes makes me bring extra clothes to school. 'You never know when you might need it," Brad intimated his mom, "But I guess she was right."

Sheldon gave Brad a small but grateful smile, "Thanks Brad," he said, taking off his shirt and hoodie, not seeing Brad blush and look away. Sheldon buttoned up the shirt, pushing up the sleeves since it was a little long on him.

"So...umm...Sheldon, I was thinking that maybe we could go to the dance together," Brad offered then quickly added, "With Jenny, make it a group thing. Since it seems like the three of us are going to be dateless."

When Brad didn't get an answer he finally noticed Sheldon was gone. He called out his name, looking under all the stalls then simply shrugged and left when he didn't find him. They could talk again after school.

XXXXX

"Guys, guys, you'll never guess what I found," Donatello shouted running out of his lab.

"A way to make yourself less of a dork," Raphael commented as he fed Spike, his comment getting a stinker from the other brothers.

"No Raph; you guys know how I brought home one of the Kraang escape pods so I could study it," Donny asked, only getting silence from his brothers, "Anyways, it had a power source that I'm pretty sure I can use it as a starting point to make batteries for the T-Phone and the Shellraiser."

"That's great Donny," Leo said, "Think you can make it so my T-Phone can download all the episodes of "Space Heroes?"

"Can you make it so my T-Phone can...," Mikey paused trying to think, "I'm not sure what I want, I'll get back to you."

"I can't spend all my free time improving toys for you guys," Donatello huffed. "I need to work different devices that could help us encase the Kraang try another invasion."

"I'm sure you wouldn't mind making toys if April asked you", Raph laughed making kissing noises.

Donatello blushed, "Sh...shut up Raph. If you guys think it's so easy to make all this stuff, maybe you should...," a zeeoop sound was heard and Donny was gone.

"Donny," the three remaining brothers yelled, running to the spot where the purple clad turtle once stood. Mikey felt around like he was trying to make sure Donny hadn't turned invisible.

"Leo, what happened to Donny," Mikey cried in distress, looking to his older brother for answers.

"I...I don't know Mikey," Leo answered helplessly, "I really don't know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Test sisters were in their lab, working on some new experiment that should get Gil Nexdor to love them. They took a moment to drool over a picture of a shirtless Gil, then went back to work.

"You guys still working on your 'get Gil to be our boyfriend' plan," Johnny asked, "What's going to make this different from the hundreds of other times you've tried this?"

"I've started to realize something strange," Dukey said, "Gil is hot and popular but he's never had a girlfriend."

"Probably because he's been waiting for a girl like me to come along," Mary said dreamily.

Susan slammed her hands on the table, "What do you mean a "girl like you?" Gil would be so much happier with me."

"Oh great, they're starting this again," Johnny groaned, "Why don't you two just go over to his house and just ask him out on a date?"

The two sisters looked at each other then back to their brother, "That seems a little complicated."

"Yeah, we're better off sticking to our new invention."

The twins went back to working, then suddenly disappeared, their invention dropping to the floor. Johnny and Dukey were shocked, then Dukey gave Johnny a look. "What? I didn't do anything!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rook, your sister Shar contacted Plumber base, she said she had to talk to you immediately about a private family matter," Max said as Ben, Rook and himself went down the elevator that lead to the secret Plumber base.

"Thank you Magister Tennyson," Rook said before leaving to talk to his sister.

"What did you need to talk to me about Grandpa," Ben asked.

"We have a problem," Max said, "Well, more like two problems. Billy Billions escaped from his cell, and Cooper seems to have gone missing."

"What," Ben cried out, "Do you know what happened to them?!"

"We looked at the security footage, and it seems like he teleported somewhere, but we're not aware of any friends on the outside who could have helped him," Max explained, "As for Cooper, he just vanished. We've tried contacting him but haven't gotten a response."

Ben was silent for a moment, trying to take it all in when Rook came back into the room looking shaken, "Rook, what's wrong," Ben asked, worried that Rook's sister called with bad news.

"Young One...he's gone missing," Rook informed them, "He was out harvesting with my parents. They turned their back for a second and he was gone. They looked around but couldn't find any trace of him."

"Grandpa Max, do you think it could be connected to Billy and Cooper's disappearances," Ben asked.

"It's possible Ben," Max said rubbing his chin in thought, "But what connection could the three of them have?"

"Well, they're all good with machines," Ben offered, "Young One was able to make a ship out of a tractor and some eating utensils."

"Even if that is the reason they were taken, who could be behind it," Rook asked angrily. He wasn't angry with them, he was just scared for his youngest brother.

"Don't worry Rook," Ben said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I'll do everything I can to help find Young One. Besides, I'm sure he can take care of himself since he's so much like you."

Rook smiled and hugged Ben tightly, "Thank you Ben."

"No problem buddy," Ben said, feeling a little awkward. He blushed when he noticed other Plumbers staring at them, but swallowed his pride and hugged Rook back, knowing he needed the comfort.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Titans, go," Robin shouted, the team charging into battle against Gizmo's army of robots.

"Alright losers, let the butt kicking begin," Gizmo laughed, ordering his robots to attack.

Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at the robots, causing some of them to fall apart but they just reconnected themselves and kept on attacking the titans, "Well that didn't work," Cyborg said, but shrugged and decided to try to hack the robots controls.

"Nice try tin can, but as long as I'm here to control these robots, they're going to keep attacking Jump City," Gizmo laughed only to vanish.

"Wow, that worked out great," Beast Boy said.

"Wait friends, Cyborg is missing too," Starfire cried in distress looking around.

Raven sighed, "I'll start looking through my spell books."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Shiva," Juju yelled hugging her smaller silver haired friend, "Do you have to tutor the football team tonight?"

"Nope, they have a game," Shiva smiled as they continued down the hallway. They stopped at her locker so she could get her books and laptop, "We can have our Smash Brothers game night."

"It still pisses me off that the principal is making you tutor the entire football team," Riah said, "You shouldn't have to waste your time with that."

"I don't mind, after you and Juju threatened them they've started listening to me," Shiva said, "Most of them like me, they even invite me to their games and parties."

"Of course they love you, who wouldn't," Juju cooed, "Who's everyone's favorite genius?"

"If anyone of them start to like you too much, let me know," Riah said, both of them feeling his jealous hatred.

"Can you really hurt someone for loving Shiva," Juju asked, going to hug her friend again only to fall to the ground when all she embraced was air.

Riah looked around in a panic, "Shiva! Shiva, are you still here," he cried out desperately. "What the fuck just happened?"

"I don't know, the only person who would know what happened to Shiva...is Shiva," Juju said her eyes filled with tears. "I just hope she's somewhere safe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright class, it's time for show and tell," Ms. Fowl cawed, "Who would like to go first?"

"Ooh, ooh, I would Ms. Fowl," Jimmy Neutron said shooting his hand up. The rest of the class groaned or just seemed uninterested. Jimmy was going to show one of his inventions that was either going to backfire or be boring.

Ms. Fowl opened her desk drawer and took out a helmet, "Okay, I'm ready Jimmy," she said, crouching behind her desk.

Jimmy huffed in annoyance and walked to the front of the class room. He pulled out what looked to be a shrink ray and everyone screamed, ducking for cover. "Oh for...it's not dangerous," Jimmy insisted.

"That's what you say about all your inventions Nerdton," Cindy jeered.

"I reprogrammed my shrink ray so it won't effect organic matter," Jimmy said, aiming the shrink way towards himself, "I'll prove it to you." No one noticed that Jimmy didn't pull the trigger before he suddenly vanished, the shrink ray falling to the floor.

"So much for it not working on organic things Nerdton," Cindy laughed, trying to spot Jimmy.

"Okay, since everyone is already on the floor, let's start looking for Jimmy," Sheen said, crawling around looking for his big headed friend.

"But there's so much dust on the floor," Carl whined before letting out a huge sneeze.

"Great going Carl, now you probably blew Jimmy away," Sheen complained, still looking around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron walked up to his locker and saw that Kim was looking at her kimmunicator impatiently, "What's the matter KP? Did Wade read your diary again?"

"I've been trying to contact Wade all morning but he hasn't responded," Kim informed him, "Wade always talks to me in the morning to give me updates on my site."

"Relax Kim, he's probably just sleeping in," Ron assured her, "Pretty sure there was a 'Doctor Who' marathon last night. I tried staying up but I think I passed out a little after midnight."

"I guess that's possible," Kim said, "I mean, Wade isn't a robot, he needs to sleep sometime." Kim heard a beep and looked at her kimmunicator, then realized it was her phone. "Oh hey mom, what's up," Kim asked once she answered her cell.

"I'm sorry to bother you at school sweetie, but by any chance did you see your brothers this morning," Ann Possible asked.

"Not since this morning before I left for school," Kim said, "Why?"

"Their teacher called to tell me the twins never showed up for class," Ann said, now sounding worried.

Dread started to fill Kim's stomach, the tweebs were trouble makers, but they'd never cut school. Any of her enemies could have taken them, though none of them targeted her family before. There was the time Draken captured her dad, but was because they had a past together.

"I'll start looking for them now, love you," Kim informed her mother before hanging up. "Come on Ron, we need to look for my brothers."

"Right behind you KP," Ron said, running out the school with Kim, both of them ignoring Mr. Barkin yelling at them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dexter and Mandark were in their giant robots battling each other. They were in the middle of the city, so buildings were getting destroyed and people were running away in fear.

"Give it up Mandark," Dexter yelled, "You are no match for my robot and my intellect."

"Let's see how well your robot does up against my missiles," Mandark yelled back, doing his signature laugh.

The towns people looked on in horror as one of the robots revealed a large arsenal of missiles. The all went for cover, waiting for the explosions that never came. The two robots suddenly fell over, crashing into some buildings.

"At least the school didn't get destroyed," a mother said causing her kids to groan. Shortly after saying that, one of the robots missiles fired into the air, landing on the school making all the kids cheer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hiya Tails," Sonic said as he ran into his fox friends garage, coming to a screeching halt, "What are you working on little buddy?"

The two tailed fox came out from under his ride, covered in oil, and smiled at the blue hedgehog. "Hey Sonic, not much. Just trying to make the cyclone faster, gotta keep up with you some how."

"You work too much Tails," Sonic yawned, leaning against the cyclone.

"This from a hedgehog who spends his day either running or sleeping," Tails pointed out teasingly.

"That's not true," Sonic protested, "I also spend time eating and stopping Eggman from his schemes. Not to mention saving the world from other bad guys."

"Yep, you're either a super hero or a lazy bum," Tails laughed going back under the cyclone.

"Ha ha, very funny Tails," Sonic said sounding annoyed, but had a smile on his face, "You should give up on your inventions and become a comedian." He didn't get a response from Tails, but heard a weird noise. "Hey Tails, what was that," Sonic asked, "...Tails?" Sonic looked under the plane and saw that his little fox was no longer there.

He searched the garage in under a minute, but couldn't find any where Tails could have gone to. The only thing Sonic could think of that could have taken Tails somewhere is a chaos emerald. But Tails didn't have one on him, and as far as Sonic knew, the emeralds couldn't be used to teleport someone to your location. There had to be an explanation, and Sonic was going to find it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stupid dad," Richie growled as he jetted across town as Gear. He had gotten into another fight when his father, got sent to his room, but sneaked out. Richie had really hoped his father had stopped being such a bigot, but he was still so closed minded.

Who was his father to tell him who he should have feelings for?

He sped up his jet pack, wanting to fly fast to get his mind off of things. Richie got a weird tingling feeling, but tried to shake it off. It took him a moment to realize he was no longer in Dakota City.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
